


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by danceatthedisco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Artist Zayn, Blind Harry, Fluff, M/M, Niall is barely in this. Whoops., Sad Harry, Soulmates, it probably doesn't even qualify as angst LOL, okay but just like a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceatthedisco/pseuds/danceatthedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see in black and white, until they meet their soulmate. Only problem is, Harry's blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941315) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> cheese. so much cheese. 
> 
> I write this v quick, so pls ignore any mistakes.

Harry was born blind. In a world where you saw in black and white until you looked into your soul mates eyes, Harry saw nothing. Which meant he couldn't have a soulmate. 

Louis grow up fascinated and in love with the idea of soulmates. His parents weren't soulmates, and he watched their relationship fall apart before his eyes. He also got to watch his mom meet her soulmate and fall in love right before his eyes. So he thinks it's a fair trade off. 

Harry's mom tried to describe color to him, that his favorite type of apples were red and his favorite bananas were yellow, that grass was green unless it was winter and then it was more of a dull brown, that the sky was blue except on days where rain clouds threatened in which case it was a muted grey. Harry didn't care about color, he'd never see it. His whole world felt like muted grey. 

Louis couldn't wait to meet his soulmate. He couldn't wait to see all the different hues and shades in the world. He wants to know if something isn't just purple, but if it is violet or lilac or lavender. He couldn't wait to see the color of his soulmates eyes. He thinks that'll be his favorite color of them all. 

Harry is lonely. He has his friend Zayn though, who doesn't care that Harry is blind and therefore soulmateless. Zayn scoffs at the idea of soulmates anyway. "Why should I let a thing like seeing color tell me who I'm destined to be with?" He questions. Harry wants to reply that it's more than that, that according to his mom, it's like coming home, that you won't want anyone else. But instead Harry just shrugs and offers "well won't it make it easier on your art? to see color?" Zayn gives a small smile and says "yeah true, Harry." Harry thinks he would have liked having a soulmate.

Louis is in his room when his sister bursts through the door. She looks around and then gasps in disgusts, exclaiming "gross I can't believe mom kept your room this color." He picks a pillow to throw at her before he realizes. "Lottie you see color?!?" She gazes at him, a fond look falling on her face as she thinks of her soulmate. "Yeah, Lou. Met him at the park. He's everything." She says quietly. Louis is happy for his sister, he tries to push down his feelings of jealousy. He hopes he meets his soulmate soon. 

Harry is with Zayn at the park. Zayn says it's a nice day out with all the scenes of autumn in full bloom, so he wants to get some sketches down. Harry just shrugs, knowing nothing about the scenes of autumn as Zayn puts him, and pops in an earbud. He's content to lay there, filling his time with music and the sound of Zayn's pencil scratching the paper. He hears a "heads up!" before what he assumes is a football lands in his lap. A boy jogs over to them with apologies, reaching out his hand with a "Hi I'm Liam!" and a friendly smile. Harry's not one for handshakes so he just gives a quiet acknowledgment. Zayn looks up from his sketch book, reaching for the extended hand and looking into Liam's eyes. He's getting ready to introduce himself when suddenly the world explodes around him. He looks down at his sketchbook but it's not filled with just greys anymore. There's green and blue. He sees the green and yellow and orange of the autumn leaves. He jerks his gaze back up to Liam, who is staring in awe back at him. "Uh, seeing as how we're soulmates, could I maybe get your name?" Liam stutters out. Harry freezes at that. Of course Zayn, Zayn who didn't want a soulmate, would find his. And with Harry there, of all people. "Zayn? You see color?" He says with a small voice. "Yeah Harry. I see color. Wow, I see color." Zayn looks at Liam with nothing but love in his eyes, and Harry can hear that love echoed in his voice. He thinks he's just lost his only friend. 

Louis is tired. He's tired of Lottie regaling him tales of what his soulmate has done for her now. He's tired of Liam droning on and on about this boy Zayn he met that is breathtaking, how his brown eyes are like velvet chocolate, like the warmth of coming home on a cold day. With that, Louis realizes Liam met his soulmate. "You have to meet him Louis! He's really great! He's this amazing artist, even before he saw color!" Louis agrees, wanting to make his friend happy. Not wanting to third wheel, he invites their friend Niall along. It's a good time all in all, Louis can see how in love Liam and Zayn are, how perfectly they fit together. He wants that. He wants to know where his soulmate is. 

Harry is in Zayn's room. Zayn is trying to convince him to come hang out with him and Liam, along with two of Liam's friends. It's been an ongoing debate between the two of them, Zayn having asked multiple times before this for Harry to join him on their group outings. Zayn thinks Harry will meld into the group seamlessly, Harry doesn't want them to know he's blind and therefore alone forever. He doesn't want to hear the pity in their voices. He likes it this way, with just his family and Zayn knowing. But he also doesn't want to lose Zayn, and he's afraid that if he keeps turning down his offers, soon Zayn will stop offering and just leave Harry for Liam and his friends. Harry may have accepted that he doesn't have a soulmate, but that doesn't mean he wants to be completely alone. So he agrees. 

Louis is with Liam and Niall at the park, waiting for Zayn and his friend to arrive. He's anxious, because he always comes on a bit too strong with new people, and also because Zayn warned them that his friend is special and may be a little closed off at first but he's sure he'll open up to them. Liam is the first to spot them, of course, it's like his eyes were only made for seeing Zayn. Louis looks up and sees a tall lanky kid following behind Zayn. Liam gives a shout, and both Zayn and his friend look their way, seeming to make eye contact. Liam gives the soft smile he has reserved for Zayn as they make their way towards each other. Louis looks back at Zayn's friend, finding him rather cute. He takes in the boys appearance, the faded white chucks with mud stains from being caught out one too many times in the rain, the bright blue of the skinny jeans that cling to legs that go on for miles, the luscious chocolate curls that top his head. Louis pauses. Color! He's seeing color! Could this boy, Zayn's friend, be his soulmate? Zayn introduces him as Harry. The boy, Harry then, offering a wave. Louis is not sure why Harry isn't reacting to the color that now fills their world, but offers a soft "hello Harry" filled with fondness. Liam and Zayn both look at Louis, never hearing him speak in that tone before, both seeming to know what has happened. Zayn appears shocked, but Louis is too enamored with the boy in front of him to notice. 

Harry isn't sure what's going on. Things got very quiet, very fast, and he relies on sound to figure out the world around him. So he's a little clueless here. "Uh, guys? What's going on?" He wants to know what's happening, he can feel the tense silence that's swallowing them. "Harry," Zayn starts off cautiously. "Do you feel anything? Any different?" Harry has no idea what Zayn is on about, why would he feel different. If anything, he feels a little uncomfortable, but he's pretty sure that's not what Zayn meant. "No, why?" Zayn sighs and Harry's not sure what he did wrong. He hears Zayn turn to someone and then speaks. "Sorry, Lou. But Harry's blind, he'll never see color. He'll never see anything." Harry can't believe what is happening. 

Louis is devastated. Absolutely heart broken. But not for himself, for the boy in front of him. Louis knows Harry is his soulmate, he feels it in his bones, in the deepest parts of himself. But Harry, Harry will never know. He'll never know that Louis is made just for him. He'll never know that he actually has a soulmate, color or not. "Harry, you're blind?" He asks, needing confirmation, needing to know that Zayn isn't just taking the piss, not that Louis thinks he'd do something like that in a situation like this. With Harry's head nod, Louis knows it's true. "Well that's okay. I'll be your eyes, Hazza!" The nickname slips out of nowhere but Louis can't bring himself to regret it. "By the way, I'm Louis," he says as he reaches out to grasp Harry's hand. 

Harry goes completely rigid. He doesn't know what's happening but as the boy introduces himself as Louis, and with the touch of his hand, a burst of light fills Harry's eyes. He lets out a gasp, and he feels Louis tense up. Everything is bright for a brief moment, and then it's dark again. But Harry doesn't feel disappointed, a little confused, but not disappointed. Instead he feels a warmth flood his body. He squeezes tighter on the hand that's interlocked with his. "Louis..." he says quietly. "I think you're my soulmate."

Louis's heart is filling with hope. He doesn't know how Harry knows this, knows that they're soulmates, that they're meant for each other. But he's just so happy. "I know Haz. You filled my world with color. But um. How did you, errrr, how do you know?" Louis waits patiently for Harry's answer, and when it comes, he's shocked, and pleased. "Uh. When you said your name, and took my hand. Everything got really bright for a minute, and I felt this warmth throughout my body. That's never happened to me before, with anyone." Louis is so pleased to know that, even without color, Harry knows Louis is his. "I've been waiting my whole life for this," Louis says to Harry. He can't believe he finally has his soulmate. 

Harry feels an array of emotions wash over him. Confusion, because he didn't know this could happen, he'd never heard of it before. Anger, because he spent his whole life thinking he was destined to be alone, that he would never have someone perfect for him. And finally, pure unadulterated happiness, he had a soulmate. He's still holding Louis's hand, so he gives it a squeeze. "I'm so happy it's you, Lou. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. But now I get to keep you forever." In a world where you saw in black and white until you looked into your soul mates eyes, Harry saw nothing. But with Louis by his side, he has his soulmate, and he thinks nothing, not even color, could be better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I listened to Everything Has Changed, and this is what happened. Whoops.


End file.
